


Shatter

by DrbWrite



Series: Twisted Toys, Broken Boys [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wild Poem Appears:</p><p>"His eyes were empty, even as he laughed at me."<br/>- Domenic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> *Domenic vents productively.

These are things that I despise:  
Hollow laughter, empty eyes,  
Lips splitting, splitting, splitting,  
This brittle smile is only fitting.

Crushing, bruising, loving grip,  
Thy accursed hands shall hold the whip,  
Flesh, yellow, black and blue,  
All thy affections leave their hue.

Forcing, taking, never to sToP,  
Shutter the eyes and close up shop,  
Crimson flows as flesh thou teareth,  
No tender place wilt thou spareth.

ThRuSTing, jERking, a sickly slide,  
Thy filthy touch all over glides,  
RipPiNG, sEArinG, overwhelming fast,  
Thy memory will always last.

These are thing that I despise:  
Hollow laughter, empty eyes,  
Lips splitting, splitting, splitting,  
This brittle smile is only fitting.

  
\- D. Eller

**Author's Note:**

> The purpose will not be known.
> 
> Questions? Comments?


End file.
